Forgotten
by Canace
Summary: Her fate had been sealed, she had to go with him, even if it meant never seeing her love again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The great dog demon clenched the wolf demon by the neck, squeegeeing the life from his body. "Wait, Wait!" he yelled. The dog demon let go of the mans neck a little to let him speak. " What do you say that i will give you my first born daughter to your sound born son. She will be his slave." The dog demon let the man fall to the floor pondering over the suggestion.

" I will be back in three days time to draw up this contract." The dog demon turned on his heel letting the frighten wolf demon cower.

" So she will be his slave. And what if he doesn't want her?" The dog demon asked taping his finger on the small table that lay before him.

" Then she shall go to him." the wolf demon pointed to the young man that was standing in the door way of the small room. He shard the same facecial expressions of his father. He glared at the dog demon almost growling at the suggestion.

"I would rather die then have to be reduced to controling a woman...a wolf pup at that."

"Sesshomaru," the dog demon huffed, turning around and stareing at the young boy. " You do understand that this child will do any thing you ask of her. Do you not?"

"Yes i do Father." The boy called Sesshomaru turned away from both men " I'm going back home to wait for Mother. I'll tell her you'll be late c omeing home again." Sesshomaru waved them off heading out the door.

" He has your aditud, you know that right Inutashio?"

" Yes, i know. And t o think that he will one day rule my kingdom." Inutashio sighed turning back to his new companion." I'm afried for him. I'm sure you can understand Katrugi."

" That i do Inutashio. I havea son his age that just got married off. And i think that this child will be the thing that brings me and my wife Natsuway together."

"Didn't your frist daughter die at brith?" THe dog demon asked. Katurgi sighed and nodded his head.

" She died right after she was born. Some wicth put a curse on her. Natsuway didn't want to have any more children after that. She even tride to get away from haveing to bed with me by saying she was sick. Of coruse i let her do what made her happy...but..."

" I uderstand... i want her to stay with you until her traing is done. Katurgi, i hope you know what you are doing. She will be your only heir since the rest of your children are not born to Natsuway."

" Yes i understand, but i'm sure she will be more then happy to bare me a new heir." Katrugi stood up then extended his hand to the demon lord. " I don't mean to be rude but i must go and work on that contract. Natsuway, will bare me a girl. Oh and by the way, i will need a lest 100 years." Katrugi walked away leaveing the dog demon stuned. "Fine have it you way, but she better be worth it." He sighed getting up and letting him slef out. The great dog demon walked down a path toward his home to find his son waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A small girl sat in the middle of a large graden, filled with Iries and Bogainai's. She had odd silver eyes that macthed her oddly colored tail and ears. Her hair went down to to her mid back and it was a light white color. Her tail swung wildy as she picked up hand fulls on the sweet smileing flowers. " Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled getting up from the spot on the ground to meet the man and his friend. Katrugi ignored the childs loud pleas to be picked up, but insted let the man at his side to pick her. SHe looked at the man and inhaled his scent. " She's grown a lot." he said putting her back down. She looked up at dad giveing him the most bashful look she could muster. He patted her head then walked his guest over to a set of chairs that were under a tree. " Sliver go back out and play." Sliver glanced at them the ran off to play in the flowers again.

"Tell me Karugi, why did you name her _Sliver_?"

" Did you see her eyes?" Inutashio nodded his head" Did you see her tail and ears?" again the dog demon nodded his head. " Those colors are very very rear in wolf demons. Only one and a million will get that color in their eyes let alone of what she has. I want her to know that she is very important so i called her that." Sliver looked up at the men when they said her name. " Daddy! Mommy is comming and their is some one new comeing with her. Inutashio gave his compain an odd bafuled look. " Her sense of smell has evolved that much in the 5 years she's been alive?"

" I know, that counfused me to. After her frist years all her sense's came in. IT was a hasle for us. She was aslways getting into things. Natsuway nearly killed her when she bit on of her brothers and took a chunk of his arm out."

" I see.I'm beginign to think that she will be waisted if she becomes his slave. She would make a better worrier."

A woman in a white and purple kimono came up with a teenage boy wereing a boa and a pure white kimone witha blue and yellow sash. He had long sliver hair like Inutashio. He had a moon in the middle of his head along with stripes on his cheks. Sliver ran up to her mother giveing her a hug then up to the boy. He glared at her then growled. Sliver buried her face in her mother's kimono. "Sesshomaru!" His father growled. Sesshomaru looked at her again to she that she was blushing and smileing at him. " What?" he said. Sliver ran off to the filedd she was in then picked up a hand full of flowers. She flopped on the ground and began to weave the flowers into a crown. Sesshomaru went over to his father's side then leaned agains the tree. The wind began to blow softly sending a flrush of pink petals off the tree and into the wind. " Isn't it beautiful, Katrugi?" Natsuway asked. Sliver ran up before he could answered. She held a crown made of diffrent colored flowers in her hand. " Is that for me?" Natsuway asked, holding her hands out to take the flower crown. Sliver shook her head then pointed to Sesshomaru. Natsuway and Karugi both glanced at each other. Inutashio glanced at his son then to the small child. She ran up to him and put the crown on his head, she gave him a wide smile. " You look very nice Sesshomaru." Her toothy smile disappered for a moment then she ran off, back to the flower filed. Instead of takeing the flower crown off he left it on then walked toward her giveing her a strong pat on the head. She looked up at him eyeing his boa. " Sesshomaru, don't hurt her!" His farher yelled. Sliver got up and rapped her arms around his boa then sat. She was so small that she could be carried around that way. Sesshomaru looked down at her growling defensivily. Sliver got off his boa with tears filling her eyes. " Fine." Sesshomaru sighed. She lit up quickly and got back on his boa. Their parents wacth the two of them for a while. " I'm surprised he took to her that quickly." Inuyashio said shifting his gaze to the wolf yokia and his wife. " My mistress is expecting a child. If it is a boy i want her to go to him. Do you understand Karugi." The wolf demon cocked an eye brow. " Don't you have a wife?" Natsuway asked bewildered.

" Yes i do, but ...i found that humans are more intresting... and this woman is haveing my secound child."

" I see. Well i will do as you say." Karugi looked back to his daughter and frowned. " but i want to add some thing to our deal. If your secound son does not want her then i want her to go to Sesshomaru. I think she may have fallen i love with him."

" I see. Well to make it fair she must hear him say he doasen't want her." Karugi nodded his head then they both looked at their young children. " I hope things turn out right for her." Natsuway said sighing. Her hunsband grabed her by her waist pulling her into his frim grasp. " It will, trust me." He said kissing her on her neck. Sending chills up her spine."I hope your right, i really do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

" Mom i know. I must make the great dog demons son happy and i must make sure that he is happy at all time, for my life is in his hands."

" Yes, yes, and?"

" And..." Sliver said rolling her eyes. Natsuway growled at her bareing her fangs. " I'm not jokeing Sliver. Know say it." Sliver thaught a momnet before she opened her mouth, then shruged her shoulders. " I don't know. There is nothing else i guess." Natsuway shook her head then left the room. Sliver ran her hand threw her hair trying to get out the knots._ i don't see why she worries her slef that way. I mean as far as i care this kid can go and choke on a fish. besides i'm 3 years older then him. _A man in his mid thirties step ou from behind a crutin that hid a room that led to all chambers in the castle. " So your goning to find him today?" her father asked ruffling her hair. She growled under her breath then grabed a brush running it threw her hair to get out the knots. " Yes father. Can you not do that any more. I can't leave the house looking like a common woman." Sliver sighed at her own words. " Well not at least for now...but when i get with this Inuyasha person it might be a diffrent story." Karugi sighed. " You know why i did this right?" Sliver gave im a cooled glance then smiled. " Yes i do father, and don't worry i wil honer your comentmet to Inutashio." Her father kissed her cheek then left her to her own doings . When she had finished her hair she picked up a goat skin bag that all the necesties in it. She left her room headed down a long halll way that use to be filled with the laugher of all her brothers, who now hand small kigdoms of there own. Sliver reached the end of the hally way and ened up to the door tht lead out side the old flower filed she use to play in. All the flowers she had played in were long sinces dead, but in there place were new flowers. She sighed loudly. " I'm gonna miss being here." Sliver leaped into a tree then dissapeered into the deep forest that sounrounded her home. She heard in the distance the cries of her ounger and older brothers. They were weeping for her. THey knew who she really loved and they knew she would be unhappy with out him in her life. She found it quite said that she could not rember the face of the boy now a man she had come to love all those many years ago.

Sliver found herslef thousands of miles from her home, she had no clue were she was and really didn't want to be there. THe sounds of the forest frighted her. The bag she had brought with her had been lost druging her run to her new destanation. A org demon had ambushed her while she had taken a rest. She would have faught it off, but it was way to strong for her to try to fight. " Damn..." Se muttered to herself. A wlid boar ran pat her at t his moment, sending a heat wave of desire threw her body. The boar had been enjured already. " This is crazy." she growled undear her breath. SHe charged the boar with ou t a second thought, killing it an enstant. Sliver didn't bather to cook her meal, but ate it as it was. The flesh and blood tasted good to her so she didn't mind. After she had eaten she laid back o n a bed she had made out of leaves. She dirfted of to sleep almost admittly. Her dreams were filled with the days when she and the love of her life had played to gether in the filed of flowers.

_"Sesshomaru?" _

_"Yes Sliver?"_

_" Will we always be able to play together?" Sliver asked looking up at the sliver haired boy. HE glared at her woundering what he could tell her. HE knew of the deal that his father and her father had made all those many years ago., He did want the young girl for himslef, but not for t he proposue that his father meant for her to his younger brother that had not even been born yet. "Well i guess we could. Buyt that depends on what your father wants." Sliver looked down at her fingers, which were twisted in his hair. Sesshomaru, not wanted to upset the child let her play with the locks of hair. " Sesshomaru?" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. " Yes?" he answered with same but yet even more sorrow. " Don't leave me. Okay?" When she looked up there were tears in her eys. The tears seemed to suit her with her slvier eyes and hair along with her along with her ears and tail. "Okay." he said knowing in a way that it was a false statment. _

Sliver wook thwe next morning with tears staning her eyes. SHe quiclky got up just realizeing were she was. The forset was dangours at this time of day. With outa word she jumed into a tree and ran offs to the direction of that to were her new lord will be. Sliver reached a village at the end entracne of the village were an old oak stood. The sent of her owner was strong there. SHe knew that her lord had been pinned to a tree for fifty years, and in thoses fifty years Sliver had learned many things about him. She had seen him once will he was pinned to the tree and had mae up her mind then that she did not like him and that to serve under him would pitty her race.

Sliver took a big wiff of the tree then followed the scent towards a well that lay on the outskirts if the village. The scent was fresh and she knew he had gone down _there_, but had no clue _were_ he was. Sliver desided to go futher into the village. The smell of fresh eggs and pig meat was inviteting. She picked her way threww the village avoiding all the stares of the people of the village. With ousdt meaning to she ran into a young fox demon. He had her new lords scent all over him. Sliver smiled at him aplozging. " I'm sorry little one. I was to busy looking for my lord to notice you. PLease forgive me?"

Ther young fox demon stood up dustting himslef off. "IT's ok. You said you were looking for your lord? We can help you whats his name?"

" his name is..."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Shippo face was pale with shock. Had she really said that name. When Sliver caught the strange face he was giving her she guessed he knew the person to whom she spoke of. "So do you know Inuyasha?"

"Know him!? I travel with him!" Shippo yelled almost ecstatic. "How could some one like Inuyasha be given some one like you?" Sliver shrugged her shoulders. She her self still didn't understand why the deal hadn't been to give her to Sesshomaru. She loved him not this Inuyasha person. "why don't you come to the hut that Inuyasha and the rest of the gang share. Sango and Miroku are here but Inuyasha, Kagome are gone. HE should be back some time this afternoon if Kagome isn't busy." Shippo dusted himself off then ran off to the other side of the village. Sliver dusted herself off then picked up what little she had dropped. Instead of walking threw the village she took to the trees that surrounding it. Sliver jumped down at the hut at the back of the village. Shippo lay on the ground outside the door out of breath and panting. "your tired after that little run fox kit?" Shippo could barely replay. "yeah well your older and big so that makes you a little bit stronger, but just wait I beat I could out do in some games." Sliver smiled a little. "hey whats going on out there?" a female voice rang. A slender hand pulled back the bamboo covering the door. A woman that looked to about in her twenties walked out in a skin tight black suit. She also had on armer that covered all the vital organs. She also had long raven black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. "Oh it's you Shippo ... and who is this?" Shippo looked up at Sliver with a quizzical look on his face. "Well I haven't asked for your name yet have I?" Sliver smiled a little. " My name is Sliver, of the wolf demon tribe. My father Katrugi rules over all wolfs in this land."

" Ah Katrugi, my father told of him in the demon slayer tribe. He was a strong demon but the great dog demon far surpassed him."

" Yes tat is true, but my father never was into fighting he pref red to stay in the back ground, but with my people slowly taking the Great Inuyatsio lad my father was forced to deal with the problem." Sliver said with a smug look on her face. " The fox... I mean Shippo said that Inuyasha is away and would be back for some time. Do you mine if I were yo stay in the village for a while till he comes?"

Sango glanced back into the hut, from were Sliver was she could see the out line of a sleeping figure." Sure you can stay, but mind the monk, he has ways of...befriending women." Sango hissed the last part. Her gaze was focused on the figure in the hut. Sliver nodded her thanks and smiled. " If you don't mind, could you tell me were the nearest hot spring is, I haven't had a hot bath in days since I left me home." Sango face lit up. " Oh I just say one a little ways out of the village, I was on my way there to." Sliver looked down and in Sango's hands was a bar of soap, and a white object. Whit out realizing Sliver reached out taking the cloth form Sango's hands. She held it to her nose inhaling it sent. "It's called a towel. Kagome brought it from her time, they are very useful." Shippo chimed as he hoped on Sango's shoulder. The fox kit had a large smile on his face, as if he were proud to have informed some one of what he knew. " Oh." Sliver said as she handed the cloth back to Sango." May, I have one of these towels and scented soap?" Sango smiled. She disappeared into the hut for a moment then reappeared with a towel and scented soap. She handed them over to her then turn and ran in the direction that Sliver had just come. " Come on!" Sango yelled behind her back. Slivers eyes widen a bit then she to smiled and took off running. It didn't take her long to catch up to Sango and the Shippo. Sango lead her threw a thick forest. There were many rocks and flower to see. Each time that They reached a platform that Sango could not get over Sliver would let her ride on her back till they reached the top.

"Hey Sango?" Shippo whispered. Sango turned her head to the fox demon on her shoulders. She could she Sliver from the corner of her eye. She wasn't far behind which meant even if Shippo were to whisper she would still hear them. " Yeah Shippo." she answered back finally. "Don't you think that Sliver is a really nice girl...its a shame that she would have to stay with Inuyasha for the rest of her life." Shippo hissed. Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Sliver had head and she to stopped. Her face was red and her hands were wet. _" Could this girl be Inuyasha lover?" _Sliver thought to her self, and before she could think Sango was already in her standing in front of her. Sliver eyes stayed glued to Sango's face. "What does Shippo mean your gonna have to stay with Inuyasha for the rest of your life?" Sliver was taken back, Sango's voice held no anger but instead held surprise. " If he is your lover I'm sorry but my father and his had a deal that I was to be his...slave." Sango stepped back. Her face was stricken with sadness. "Slave? So thats how you father settled the argument." Sango bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sliver growled. "it's okay I'm only doing whats best for my father and the kingdom. If I were to break the promise Inytashio's heir would surly come to clam my fathers life." Sliver paused. " Don't worry about it really. As long as my kingdom is safe then I'm happy no matter who I'm stuck with." Sango face lit up a bit. " Really Kobayashi inst that bad he has a temper on him, but other then that he is nice. I'm sure he would never do anything to hurt you any way." Sango said with a smile on his face. Sliver knew that Sango was doing her best to cheer her up and reassure her of her future but still she could help but feel the burning hatred of this man. If he hadn't of been born the she might have been with Sesshomaru. But that was still a big maybe in her eyes. " How about we got the hot springs?" She said quickly before any one else could make say anything else about her predicament.. Sango nodded her head she lead them the rest of the way to the spring with out saying a word.

When they got to the hot spring they were surprised that it was covered in wild flowers. They smelt so good that Sliver couldn't help but bend down and take a hand full of them. When she bent down she noticed that the water also had a sent to it. "this water smells really good." She said turning around towards Sango. By the time she turned Sango and Shippo lay uncontentious on the ground. Sliver tried getting up to help them but she to was soon consumed into unconsciousness.

"Agggh...my head..." Sliver moaned. She could barely open her eyes to she. Her head felt like it was being pounded on and her body ached. Sliver weakly called out for Sango and Shippo. She manged to hear a small muffled cry form Shippo. Using what strength she had she lifted herself up to her feet. As she regained her footing she began to regain her eyes sight as well. From what she could tell she and the others were in a dungeon under the walls of a castle. Sliver couldn't get the smell of the flowers out of her nose. Sango lay on a cot bounded and gaged while Shippo lay next to her. She ran over to them kicky trying to undo the knots that had them bounced. When her claws failed she bit down on the ropes tearing them the best she could. When they were all unboned Sango thanked her. " Were are we?" Sliver asked. Drops of blood pooled in her mouth and slipped from her parted lips. Sango worriedly placed the cloth she had be gaged with to Slivers lips. "No its okay I just pulled one of fangs out it will sop bleeding soon and the tooth will grow back." Sango took the cloth back. She then began to comfort Shippo, who by now had began to panic. Sliver wanted to check out her surroundings. She got up and went to what she thought was the door. She pressed her ear next to the door. From the out side she could hear buzzing and screaming. Each time the buzzing would get closer Sliver would yank her ear away. " I don't think theres any think to strong out there that could hurt us, but just to be safe you to find a place to hide I'm going out if I find a way to get out of here."

Not waiting for a answer, Sliver gently opened the door and slipped out. Two guards lay sleeping at each side of the door. Sliver nearly jumped out of her skin. One of the demons had a long sword attached to his waist. The other demon had a short sword at his waist. Sliver lightly wrapped each of her hands around the handles of the swords. When one of them moved she yanked the swords from there holsters then droved the sharp blades into the skulls of both demons before they had the chance to speak out. " That was close.. I bet there are more guards and Shippo and Sango wont be safe with these to here." Sliver mumbled to herself. From a round the corner Sliver could hear the buzzing getting close to her she quickly swung the door open and dragged the corpse into the room then slammed the door. What ever was making the buzzing noise didn't seem to notice the two missing guards. " Sango, Shippo it's me come on out." Sliver whispered as she yanked the long sword out of the skull from the demon. When she got a could look at it she noticed it was a Panther demon and from the smell of it it had long since been dead even before she drove the sword threw its skull. Sango emerged from behind a riped tattered cloth that hung on the wall the of the dungeon. " Wee you ca..." Sango stopped at the body of the panther demon and smiled. " You took them both out at the same time." She said as she used her foot to to turn the corpse head away from her. As she began to step over the two corpse dissolved in a cloud of purple. What remained of them were armer and bone. " This looks like the work of Kagura...did you see anything else while you were out there?' Sango asked. Sliver shook her head then pulled the short sword from the skull of the second demon from the bone structures she could tell she had killed on of her own kind. She handed the sword over to Sango. " There are going to be more guards and if this is the work of some one you know." Silver said pointing to the bodies with her sword, " Then its best you come with me. Shippo will have to come to there's no way we could leave him behind." just then Shippo's tail emerged from behind Sango's pony tail. They both let out a small snicker apparently he hand clung to Sango's back in fright.

Once they had made their planes Shippo hopped onto Slivers back and moved to her back and hid under hair to were he wouldn't be seen. When they picked up their sword they left the room. The first thing they saw was a group of wasp like creatures flying around the door. Sango gasped. " Naraku." was her only word. Sliver hadn't even heard Sango, she had already began to hack down the bugs as she headed down the hall. The ones that manged to avoid her sword flowed behind her leave Sango to do as she please. She followed behind as well as she could. " Sliver!" Sango yelled just as Sliver was about to jump right into a pit of demon corpses. Sliver used her claws to latch onto a wall that was made of a strong type of wood. " thanks Sango I wasn't paying attention. With out my sense of smell I cant tell were were going, with all this buzzing I cant hear well either." Sliver dropped down next to Sango " What is this...?" She said pointing to the may bodies that lay in the pit below. Tangos breath begin to quicken, she then grabbed Slivers hand and begin to pull her in the opposite direction. " Hey! What are you doing!" Sliver yelled as she followed against her will to were ever sang was pulling her. "We cant go that way...if we do we will end up running into Naraku and I know he knows we escaped ...we have to get out of here." Sango said as she ran. Sliver yanked her hand away from Sango " Who is this ...Naraku and why are we running from him?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

" Naraku...is a demon that has the power of the Jewel of Four souls, and is bent on finding all the shards so that he may become a full demon."

"IF he is a half demon he should be easy to kill, even if he has this jewel."

" It's not as simple has that he has more then half and one shard makes any half demon 5 times stronger so basically he is stronger then any full demon could be." Sango said with a sigh.

" I see, but ...what are we going to do? I mean he has to know we've gotten out and runnings not gonna do use any good."

" The only way that I can see use getting out if we can wound him...but the only thing that can wound him is Kikyo's or Kagome's sacred arrows."

Sliver pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. " okay so running is out...and wounding...what if can use the charm" Sliver said as she held up a a charm she pulled from her kimono sleeve. " IT was bless by a monk that was well know by all. He was made into a live priest or something like that...my father told me the story when I was a child."

" I know who your talking about...Naraku...got to him even in death...but if that charm was blessed it may work."

Sliver and Sango sat in the hallway were they were. Sliver took the sword she held and pulled several strands of her hair out then twisted them to make a make shift piece of string. She then tided it to the handle of her weapon. A faint light begin to engulf it. Sliver smiled then stood. " If this doesn't work then nothing will. Come on we need to head out to an open area, I think the court yard will do." Sango stood to. The two of them head down the hall towards a series of doors. Sliver was surprised not to hear any of the annoying buzzing that had filled her ears before. "how long has it been since you've heard any thing Sango?" Sliver asked. Sango shrugged her shoulders know that Sliver couldn't even see her. " I don't know...a few minutes maybe...I'm not sure." She said. " I think we should keep quite until we get outdoors." Sliver nodded her head and stepped into an open door. IT lead into a large room that looked to be the sleeping quarters for the servants. Up father ahead were a flit of stares that lead to the next floor. Being as quite as the y could they ran straight for the stairs. The next floor was covered in the bodies of humans. They consisted mostly of servants. Sliver let out a low growl when she saw the bodies of three wolf pups and a mother wolf. From the marks on their bodies they had be attacked. Sango had a look of anger on her face but not for the wolves or the people, but for her bother to whom she knew had something to do with deaths of these people.

Sliver drew her sword when she saw a shadowed figured run across the hall to her right. She stood still and waited for it to move again but instead she hear a loud cry Both Sango and Sliver ran to the noise...but what they saw was more horrifying then they could imagen.


End file.
